Not Scared of Ghosts
by letswilhelm
Summary: "He opened his eyes and, surrounded by the brightness that blinded him, he found a familiar face, with a bubble gum pink short hair and the most beautiful and sincere look that he ever had the luck to find. " - Some Oneshoots of Remus and Tonks, that might become a story somehow. The title is inspired by the song "Ghosts" by Casey Abrams.


**Hello, guys! I'm happy that you came here! I am Brazilian, so this story was first written in portuguese, a long time ago, and then I translated it... It was a little hard, and I really want you to tell me if I made any mistakes, so I can improve my writing.**

**About the story: each chapter is going to be a oneshoot about Remus and Tonks. This one specifically takes place somewhere after the 6th book.**

**I do not own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling, who I completely love.**

* * *

- Remus?

He opened his eyes and, surrounded by the brightness that blinded him, he found a familiar face, with a bubble gum pink short hair and the most beautiful and sincere look that he ever had the luck to find. Tonks looked at him anxiously.

- Are you ok, dear?

Lupin realized then that that was the first morning of his first transformation in front of her girlfriend, Tonks. He gasped.

- What happened? Is everything alright? Did I make something bad?

- Everything is fine – she said smiling, but not very convincing. Then Lupin started to look around. He was covered only by one sheet, in his "bedroom" at his "home". He never thought of that house as home, because he could see the marks of his monster all the time in the walls and furniture damaged.

He felt a recent wound on his face that was still healing (probably the lady had used some medicine in it). And he also knew that it was Tonks who brought him to his room, because he was sure he had gone to the woods nearby.

That was then he'd noticed the bandage on her arm.

- Dora...!

- It was nothing, Remus, relax. I've already prepared your breakfast and...

- "It was nothing", Dora? This was the first night and you've already got a cut in your arm! Let me see!

With her sighs of protest, Remus held her arm and examined it, taking off the bandage. It was a deep cut and was still bleeding (probably with less intensity than in the moment it was made), barely healed by Dora's spell.

- Definitely you are a little clumsy with some spells, darling – he couldn't avoid a little smile while he was pointing his wand to make her a curative.

- I don't usually need to use this kind of magic. Even though we need to do several tests about it at the Auror training, and I can say that I went really bad in those.

- I can figure – said Remus, a little more serious than seconds before. You could see clearly in his eyes something really strong, such as regret or guilt.

- Remus, what's going on?

- I can't... I can't deal with myself knowing that all the time I'd be putting your life into risk.

- You didn't bother that much when you went to Hogwarts to teach those kids and teenagers. – She said, knowing it was a hurtful thing to say, but not bothering that much. She was tired of his attempts to make them both believe that they being together was a wrong thing.

Remus looked at his own hand intertwined with Dora's and, after a few moments, he looked up to gaze her eyes.

- The thing is that none of them was you, Dora.

Tonks' eyes filled with tears while she made a squeal of happiness and threw her arms around his neck and started to kiss all of his face.

The coffee (which tasted more like a tea, once it was too watery) that Tonks had prepared for breakfast was cold when they finally went downstairs, a long time after.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

******In Brazil (or, may I say, in my family), when the coffee is too watery (cuz it just has to be in some point between strong and smooth... when there is much water in it, it tastes weird) we call it a "chá-fé" (mix of "chá", which means "tea" and "café" which means coffee), and I think that it might be something like "Teaffee" in English... So**** let me know how you would call "chá-fé" in English (or whatever your language is).**

**And tell me if you really want to read more moments of Remus/Dora that my weird mind would create!  
**

**Bye bye, see ya!****  
**

**PS: I really think you should hear the song that inspired me (Ghosts, by Casey Abrams - do not own this either), it fits perfectly with this couple! Maybe I'll write a oneshoot using that song, let's see!**


End file.
